The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computer systems and, more particularly, to systems for scheduling process execution to provide optimal performance of the computer system.
The operation of modern computer systems is typically governed by an operating system (OS) software program which essentially acts as an interface between the system resources and hardware and the various applications which make requirements of these resources. Easily recognizable examples of such programs include Microsoft Windows™, UNIX, DOS, VxWorks, and Linux, although numerous additional operating systems have been developed for meeting the specific demands and requirements of various products and devices. In general, operating systems perform the basic tasks which enable software applications to utilize hardware or software resources, such as managing I/O devices, keeping track of files and directories in system memory, and managing the resources which must be shared between the various applications running on the system. Operating systems also generally attempt to ensure that different applications running at the same time do not interfere with each other and that the system is secure from unauthorized use.
Depending upon the requirements of the system in which they are installed, operating systems can take several forms. For example, a multi-user operating system allows two or more users to run programs at the same time. A multiprocessing operating systems supports running a single application across multiple hardware processors (CPUs). A multitasking operating system enables more than one application to run concurrently on the operating system without interference. A multithreading operating system enables different parts of a single application to run concurrently. Real time operating systems (RTOS) execute tasks in a predictable, deterministic period of time. Most modern operating systems attempt to fulfill several of these roles simultaneously, with varying degrees of success.
Of particular interest to the present disclosure are operating systems which optimally schedule the execution of several tasks or threads concurrently and in substantially real-time. These operating systems generally include a thread scheduling application to handle this process. In general, the thread scheduler multiplexes each single CPU resource between many different software entities (the ‘threads’) each of which appears to its software to have exclusive access to its own CPU. One such method of scheduling thread or task execution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,683 (the '683 patent). In the '683 patent, decisions on thread or task execution are made based upon a strict priority scheme for all of the various processes to be executed. By assigning such priorities, high priority tasks (such as video or voice applications) are guaranteed service before non critical or real-time applications. Unfortunately, such a strict priority system fails to address the processing needs of lesser priority tasks which may be running concurrently. Such a failure may result in the time-out or shut down of such processes which may be unacceptable to the operation of the system as a whole.
Another known system of scheduling task execution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,513 (the '513 patent). In the '513 patent, decisions regarding task execution are initially made based upon the type of task requesting resources, with additional decisions being made in a round-robin fashion. If the task is an isochronous, or real-time task such as voice or video transmission, a priority is determined relative to other real-time tasks and any currently running general purpose tasks are preempted. If a new task is a general purpose or non-real-time task, resources are provided in a round robin fashion, with each task being serviced for a set period of time. Unfortunately, this method of scheduling task execution fails to fully address the issue of poor response latency in implementing hard real-time functions. Also, as noted above, extended resource allocation to real-time tasks may disadvantageously result in no resources being provided to lesser priority tasks.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art of computer systems for a system and method for scheduling the execution system processes which is both responsive to real-time requirements and also fair in its allocation of resources to non-real-time tasks.